Shrinking Violet
History Origin Shrinking Violet aka Salu Digby was born on Imsk and possessed the natural ability to shrink down to a microscopic size. Digby excelled in the field of science, transneural photonics to be particular. She later applied to the Legion of Superheroes as Shrinking Violet. She failed her audition due to extreme shyness and a lack of self-confidence. However, Triplicate Girl implored her to try again. Violet succeeded and became notorious for her unique snorting laugh. Timber Wolf She witnessed Timber Wolf's initiation into the Legion via video screen. Chain of Command Shrinking Violet took part in the Legion leadership vote which eventually went to Bouncing Boy. Sundown Shrinking Violet's first real appearance is where she helps the Legion spring the Fatal Five and the Emerald Empress out of prison on Takron-Galtos. When they are double-crossed, Shrinking Violet sabotage's the Emerald Eye of Ekron from the inside. Chained Lightning She uses her skills in transnuralplotonics, connecting a new robotic arm to Lighting Lad. Violet and Brainiac 5 seemed to have grown closer; whether this is just a friendship or something more was not explored. The Karate Kid She witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. Message in a Bottle" Shrinking Violet appears again, this time as part of a party that headed to the shrunken bottled city of Kandor to stop the original Imperiex from recovering the Messanger. She was teleported with the Legion (they were shrunk first, using a special laser) to the city. She found, however, this affected her powers and she couldn't shrink right. She stands taller than everyone else by a few feet (by their proportion). She could grow to colossal size (huge to the citizens but still tiny to normal humans) as well. Her relationship with the Legion's Brainiac 5 is also hinted further. In the Beginning She was among the Legionaries as they celebrated the anniversary of the formation of the Legion of Superheroes. Dark Victory After the corrupt Brainiac 1.0 data Brainiac 5 downloaded comes to the fore, Brainiac 5 pushes Shrinking Violet roughly as he passes her in the hall. She was lateramong the Legionaries who fought in the final stand against Brainiac 1.0. Powers As with all natives of the planet of Imsk, Shrinking Violet has the ability to shrink to drastically smaller proportions. She can easily shrink all the way down to microscopic size, and can even achieve sub-atomic size when necessary. She employs her shrinking ability in a variety of effective ways, though the most common is that of stealth as it renders her very difficult to detect by enemies. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Shrinking Violet wears a flight ring. It allows her self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * Timber Wolf * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * Chained Lightning * The Karate Kid * Message in a Bottle * In the Beginning * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Shrinking Violet article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Imskian Category:Native Abilities Category:Female Characters